Midorikusa Emerald
Midorikusa Emerald (Emerald Greene in the English dub) is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. Some students would describe her family as rich, but Emerald actually lives in a very normal family. Besides her interessts in science, Emerald also likes playing soccer. But this is something, she prefers to keep it as a secret to her friends. Her alter ego is and she controls the wind. Her catchphrase is . Personal Description *'Name:' Emerald Midorikusa *'Birthday:' May 1st *'Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height:' 174 cm *'Weight:' 67 kg *'Blood Type:' AB History Becoming PreCure Cold Colors Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure Collecting the Tears To Skyriver Fight with Princess Break Against Catastrophe General Information Personality Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is the student council vice president of her school. Many students, most likely girls, admire her because of her kind personality. Besides this side, Emerald is also good at playing soccer. But this is the only sport, she is good at. Emerald, also can keep secrets well. Appearance Emerald has black hair, that just comes to her shoulder. She has long bangs on both sides of her face, held with a light green hair pin on the right side. Her eyes are dark green. She wears a green jacket and a light green dress underneath. She wears dark green boots and white stockings. As Cure Cyan, her hair becomes a green color and longer. Her eyes also turn to lighter green. Her outfit has puffy sleeves and a pointed collar, similar to Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She wears a green dress with a dark green belt and her skirt has a frilly layer under it. She wears dark green arm warmers and short boots with turquoise folds at the top. She carries her commune at the left side of her belt. Relationships Family Midorikusa Tsubaki - Emerald's older sister Friends Green - Emerald's Fairy partner. Etymology - means Green, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Cyan, and her theme color, which is green. means Grass. Maybe a reference to her powers, which are also based on nature. - From the word for the green precious stone, which is the birthstone of May. The emerald supposedly imparts love to the bearer. The word is ultimately from Greek smaragdos. Cure Cyan - Her Cure alias comes from the name of a color and the given name Cyan. The English word meaning is "greenish blue", ultimately derived from Greek kyanos. Her planed names were Green and Emerald. But it was changed to cyan. Her given name became Emerald and her mascot got the name Green. Pretty Cure Cure Cyan is Emerald's alter ego. She holds the power of nature and controls the winds. Cure Cyan is the leader of the Cold-Color Trio. Although, she controls the power of wind, she has also a defensive attack. Alone, Cure Cyan can perform Green Circle and Windy Mirror as her defensive attack. And later Crystal Breeze after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Cyan is able to use the attack Natural Green Tornado. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded!, Cure Cyan gets two new Attacks called Jade Sound Storm and Ringing Hurricane with her Rainbow Bell. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Winterset Rhythm. And together with all Cures, they can use Rainbow Power Once Again. With their Rainbow Bells, they can use Rainbow Ringing Strike. Super Cure Cyan In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Pure Jewel Cyan is Cure Cyan's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Natural Green Tornado' - Cure Cyan's finsiher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ - Reloaded!= *'Jade Sound Storm' - Cure Cyan's finisher in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! *'Ringing Hurricane' - Cure Cyan's ultra finisher in Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! - Sub Attacks= Cure Cyan used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Cyan creates a strong Wind to protect her friends and others from the enemy. * - Cure Cyan concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - Cure Cyan creates protection shields for everyone. * * * * }} Transformations "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Midorikusa Emerald to transform into Cure Cyan in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to green. Then, Emerald appears in front of a greenish tornado. Her body is covered by a white light. Then she jumps into the tornado and her hair becomes longer and lighter. She flies in the storm and her whole body appears to be covered in it. The breeze around her arms disappear and her arm warmers appear. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Songs As a main character, Emerald's voice actor, Akemi Okamura has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Nature Window *Butterfly of May Duets *'Moonlight Sunshine' (Along with Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'Don't Stop Me!' (Along with Otsubo Yuka) *'Rainbow Rose' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Hitomi Terakado, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *'Something Wicca This Way Comes' (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Hitomi Terakado, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Emerald's birthday falls on May 1st while her star sign is Taurus. *Emerald is the first of the Cures, who uses Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over instead of Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over *Cyan's Outfit is very similar to Cure Crimson's. *Emerald is a bit similar, to both Akimoto Komachi and Midorikawa Nao. *Emerald has a poster from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! in her room. Gallery Links *Midorikusa Emerald / Kimidori Emerald References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Emerald #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Cyan Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Females Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures